unborn
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: silver has disappeared and lyra is left raising their son. song fic at for first chap. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

song is Unborn by Caitlin Jane

Lyra 17-28 (ran away from while pregnant still somewhat ditzy working as a hostess and many of her friends and clients still find it hard to hard to believe she raised her son on her own .)

silver 18-29(he left for unknown reasons probably to protect Lyra doesn't know about his son …yet)

* * *

Lyra sat on the toilet in her bathroom it had been a week since silver disappeared and now she was sitting in her house alone waiting for the results that could change her life she finally sat up went up to the sink where she left her pregnancy test she glanced at it before slowly sitting down on the floor and bring her knees to herself and sat the silently all she could think about was fear and worry.

"I'm pregnant"

_I am unborn. I cannot speak when I am afraid, you can feel a silent cry._

_My eyes have not yet seen the colors of this world, but what you do to me shows me death or life._

When her mother came home Lyra told her she was pregnant instead of yelling or telling her to leave she just hugged Lyra and told what ever she chooses its hers alone just don't make the wrong choices.

_For your choice is all I have. Your voice my only chance. Please keep me._

A weeks past Lyra was still trying to figure out what she should do every once and a while she go out with her pokemon who seemed very aware of her pregnancy as her kangaskhan would bring her berries and other fruit and the others were cautious around her and the tiny life inside her.

_I am alive, my heart is beating. Innocent life, small inside I hide._

_I need you all the time. Someday I'll grow up, just because of you, who cared enough to love._

After 3 months Lyra notice that everyone in town knew about her pregnancy which was pretty much hard to miss she also noticed all the glares and a disapproving looks they gave her that's when Lyra made up her mind.

_For your choice is all I have. Your voice my only chance. Please keep me._

Lyra finished packing her suitcase and quietly walked out of her house she called out lugia she carefully climbed on its back and asked it to fly her to kanto she decided to start up her child's story but in a possibly different way.

_My life here is at your mercy, don't you see._

_I am unborn, my entire life ahead of me. I am your baby._

_The world awaits my cry and breath, I long to be held in your arms mommy._

_God's depth of love for you is everlasting. In the dark, or in the light, He'll never leave._

By dawn Lyra made it to pallet town where she met with prof. oak and his granddaughter daisy and green who were very shocked and surprised they helped her find a place to live and during her pregnancy .

_Though I may be little, unnoticed, please don't let me stay unnoticed for too long._

_God makes no mistakes. Both you and I are wonderfully, fearfully made._

Then 6 months while Lyra and green are painting the nursery "g-green" Lyra said in a panicked voice green turned and looked at her " what is it Ly?" she asked suddenly nervous "I'm having a baby…right now!" Lyra said gripping her stomach green ran to Lyra's kitchen and called an ambulance to Lyra what happened next was all a blur but when it was over she fell in love again with a cute little mirror image of silver but she smirked when he opened his eyes,

"you have my eyes" she said cuddling her baby.

_For your choice is all I have. Your voice my only chance. Please keep me._

_Your choice is all I have. Your voice my only chance. Please keep me!_

He's so cute! Green said as she daisy looked at the baby and watched him sleep daisy turned to the young mother "so have you decided on a name?"

Lyra nodded "his name is ryuji"


	2. new jorney beings

What ryuji looks like he has short red hair and brown eyes he wears a black and red vest that's similar to silvers jacket he wears a maroon t-shirt under it and he wears gray track pants with maroon and black sneakers on his head he wears a gray and maroon visor with black goggles wrapped around it he also has a brown backpack .

* * *

11 years later…

A red haired boy is woken up by his alarm clock for him it was a very normal routine wake up ,get dressed, make breakfast and wake up mom, but today was different today he was starting his pokemon journey.

After getting dressed he went to the kitchen and made him and his moms favorite food as he made his way to the dinning table his foot was caught by a pair of legs "got you! Ryu-chan~" said a woman the boy shook his head as he placed food on the table "mourning mom" he said freeing his foot and helping Lyra up before they both sat down to eat it was then he got a good at her appearance.

"geez mom rough night? you look tired" he said noticing the bags under her eyes his Lyra looked at him for a couple of seconds and frowned "yeah the bar tender got sick and I was thrown on busboy duty" she said resting her head on her hand but then smirked "but all that doesn't matter because today a special day your going to start your journey today!" she said reaching over and hugging him "so have you thought about what your going to do?" she asked letting him go "yeah I'm gonna challenge the pokemon league and be a master!" he yelled in determination Lyra chuckled at him "you know if you do that you to challenge me right?" as soon as Lyra mentioned that little detail ryuji's confidence disappeared "crap I forgot about that"


End file.
